


Look Away

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And they're nosy, Bilbo is a girl, Dis enables them, Dwarves love to bet, F/M, Fili and Kili like to meddle, Fluff, He confuses fondness for love, I might be a hidden romantic, One Shot, Slow burn love but everyone is tired of waiting, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: The Battle of the Five Armies is done and dusted. Now is the time for growth, happiness and love for certain members of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield. But not the ones you'd think.Eve is just a simple Hobbit lass that helped defeat a dragon, saved a king and helped restore the dwarves to their rightful home. Not impressive at all or it would catch the eye of the one dwarf she wants to notice her.Thorin is just a king that thinks he loves the Hobbit that saved his life and people.Dwalin is the Captain of the Guard that thinks he's hiding his crush on the Hobbit because how could someone as great as her want him?Everyone else feels like they might die of old age before anything happens and Bofur can't get anyone to bet with him anymore on it.





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the variations of Briar, Bella and Billa that everyone uses for Bilbo but I couldn't resist Eve this time around. It's earthy enough for a Hobbit I think.   
> The song is by Leonard Cohen but I went with the cover by The Civil Wars because I just adore it. It's amazing and romantic.

Spring had arrived in Erebor again and Eve was dying to go outside to sink her toes into the awakening earth. All winter long she had agreed to stay inside the Mountain and wait. Wait for wounds to heal from the Battle of Five Armies, wait for everyone else to heal, wait someone to finally let her help with something, anything! But all the dwarves argued that she had done enough for them and now it was their turn to treat her to much needed down time.   
If she had anymore down time Eve might scream.   
She had tried to help Bombur in the kitchen but the cook had shooed her away from even peeling potatoes to go sit in on the meeting Thorin was having with Dain, that had been about as much fun as watching paint dry. Dwalin, Yavanna bless him had showed her how to slip out of the meeting without Thorin noticing and she had made her way to where Dori had set up shop again as a tailor.   
The silver dwarf would not hear of her helping to sew new clothes and he wouldn't allow her to mend anything or even just sweep up for him! Dori had gotten her to leave with the threat of making boots for her and telling Thorin about it. The King Under the Mountain had gotten oddly protective of her and it was a interesting turn of events considering before the Battle he had treated her a nuisance more than anything.   
Next she had tried Bofur with his mining project but quickly learned that bats were involved and the laughing Dwarf didn't want her anywhere near where it appeared Smaug had made his toilet. Eve shuddered at the thought of how the dwarves were going to move the smial sized heaps of dung come spring before the smell drove everyone out.   
Bifur had patted her hand when she offered to help with his toy stand and shook his head 'No'. She couldn't argue with someone that couldn't understand her really and she definitely couldn't understand him. Eventually her feet found her way back to where she started outside Thorin's office and she wasn't sure if it was fortune that smiled when the door swung open to reveal Thorin.   
"Eve! How lovely to see you" the King beamed at her and she managed a small smile in answer with a equally small "hello."   
Dwalin stepped out into the hall behind his king and Eve felt her face begin to heat when she locked eyes with him. He was so much taller than her or Thorin that she had to tip her head back to look up into his grey gaze. Silence filled the gaps between the trio as she and Dwalin just blushed at each other. Dwalin's blush extended all the way to his ears and over his bald head; the more he blushed it seemed the deeper Eve blushed in response till everything including her pointed ears poking through her blond curls were tomato colored.   
  
"Right, well as much as I enjoy seeing how much blood can rush to my brother's head, I dare say it's time for dinner" Balin jovial tone cut through the tension leaving Thorin with a small scowl while Eve and Dwalin looked at interesting spots on the floor.   
No one moved and Balin found himself looking skyward in a prayer for patience to Mahal before stating "Nadad, would like to escort Miss Baggins to dinner this evening?"   
There should have been the sound of a neck breaking with how quickly Dwalin's head snapped around to look at him with panicked eyes.   
"A-aye."Dwalin's voice sounded more like a dwarfling going through puberty than a battled tested warrior.   
Eve was studying a crack by her big toe so intently Baling thought she might have missed the exchange if it wasn't for her ears twitching.   
"Miss Baggins?" Balin waited for her to look up at him through a veil of blond curls.  
"Yes, Master Balin?" she peeped staring at him with big green eyes.   
"Would you agree to being escorted to dinner this evening by my brother?"   
The smile he got in answer was all the assurance he needed as she nodded enthusiastically. Dwalin was staring at Eve as though he was seeing her for the first time while Thorin seemed to be taking it all in slowly and not liking it one bit.   
He drove an elbow into his younger brother's side and Dwalin coughed to hide his grunt of pain "Ahem er right. Miss Baggins shall I pick you up from your rooms in an hour?"   
The lass shot a look at the scowling Thorin before looking back to Dwalin with a small smile "That would be lovely, Master Dwalin. I will be ready and waiting."   
  
  
Dwalin wasn't sure whether to kiss his brother for arranging his 'date' with Eve or punch him for putting him on the spot like that in front of Thorin of all people. The king's face had grown darker as the pair strolled back towards their rooms and it wasn't until he knew that Eve was well out of hearing range even for her that Thorin spoke.   
"What just happened back there?"   
Dwalin kept his head down and picked up the pace while Balin cleared his throat softly "Well Thorin what happened is that I finally gave my brother the 'nudge' he needed to hopefully get closer to Miss Baggins."   
"But... but I'm the one that is interested in her" Thorin's voice had taken on a bit of a whine that made Dwalin think of the Princes.   
Balin's voice never lost the patient tone that he so admired as he pointed out that Thorin hardly ever even spoke to Eve.   
"Laddie there is nothing wrong with being fond of the lass especially how many times she has saved your arse but I feel that you have become a dear friend to our burglar."   
Thorin seemed to chew on his advisor's words as they walked and Dwalin was beginning to think Balin had gotten through to the King.   
"Balin, how do you know it couldn't be more? This could be more than just a fondness for her saving my life... what if she felt the same?"   
Dwalin stopped outside their shared quarters and looked back to see his snowy haired brother pinching the bridge of his nose while Thorin looked like he thought he had won something.   
"Tell ya what laddie, ask her to dance this evening and see what happens."   
  
  
Eve looked at the clothing piled on her bed and wanted to scream. Nothing looked right, fit right since she was still slimmer than when she ran out her door to go on this adventure and try as she might she couldn't seem to settle on a single thing. She had tried on her pants and vests that she had coerced Dori into making for her, she had tried a few of her skirts but the way they hung annoyed her, same for her blouses that just didn't fall how she wanted them too.   
A tentative knock at her door went ignored but that didn't stop her best friend from stepping into her rooms with a shouted "Hello!"   
Nori found her sitting on her bed surrounded by almost all the clothing she owned and cussing a blue streak as she tried to comb her curls into a respectable wave.   
The star haired dwarf crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame while he watched her struggle with the comb. He remained silent until the loud snap of wood was followed by a softly shouted "Fuck this stupid comb right in its damn ear!" Quick reflexes were all that saved him from catching the fragments of the comb with his face as she fired it across the room.   
"Do you need help?"   
Eve whirled to face him before stomping a hairy foot "What does it look like to you?"   
He straightened with a smirk "Looks like you have things well in hand."   
The hobbit scowled before a string of Green Speech slipped from her lips and Nori threw up a hand "Whoa do you kiss you Mum with that mouth?"   
  
Eve watched Nori sift through her clothes and hoped that the star haired dwarf could find something suitable with his keen eye. Despite being Spy Master now and a thief in his past he had training by the best for weaving and being a tailor; in his own words "respectable work had left a bad taste in his mouth."   
With a click of his tongue and a shake of his tri-point hair he walked away from the piles on her bed to rummage through the wardrobe.   
"There's nothing in there but my travel gear and clothing in need of mending." she pointed out.   
Nori had all but climbed into the heavy piece of furniture that Bofur and Bifur had made her when his voice echoed out "Oh really than what is this?"   
"I completely forgot I had packed that!"   
Nori barked with laughter as he helped her slip into the green layered handkerchief skirt, it was sheer layers of a green on green vine print that rose as high as her knees in spots while the flowing points fell about her shins. It was made for dancing and had been on of her favorite skirts.   
She remembered stuffing it in the bottom of her pack incase she needed to dress up at some point which looking back now was laughable with all the danger and how little dancing there was. But it had come in handy when they had stayed with Lord Elrond in The Last Homely House. One of the last nights there the elf lord had thrown a lovely dinner and then had the minstrels begin playing more upbeat almost shire-like music that she couldn't resist dancing to.    
Nori slipped a white blouse over her head that bared her shoulders while covering her arms to just below the elbow and then pulled a under-bust corset the color of autumn leaves around her waist to pull it all together.   
"Nori, are you sure about this? It doesn't look very dwarfish?" she eyed her reflection critically as he pushed her down to sit at her dressing table.   
 **"Bâheluh,** Dwalin knows you are not a dwarf, why do you want to look like something you are not?" he murmured as he tamed her golden curls to fall around her shoulders.   
  
  
Dwalin's palms were sweaty and his mouth felt drier than the stone he walked upon as he slowed his pace walking to Eve's door. He felt almost naked in just his black tunic and dark grey breeches; he had kept his heavy belt but gone were the ones that crossed his chest and Balin had insisted that he leave his knuckle dusters at home as well. He felt undressed though Balin and Kili both insisted he looked fine, better than fine even Kili had offered.   
Balin must have been planning this move for a while since he had apparently commissioned Dori to make him a dress tunic that had runes and the seal of the House of Durin embroidered around the cuffs, along the square collar and pleating over the chest.  
Kili had popped in to ask Balin something but decided to stay to watch Dwalin argue over needing to remain armed while Balin tried to remind him of the finer points of escorting a lady DID NOT involve weaponry.   
The prince had actually been helpful as he offered to carry some of Dwalin's blade on himself for just in case.   
  
"Here take these, Captain." a sly voice materialized from the shadow and Dwalin immediately slapped his hip only to remember that he had left Grasper and Keeper in his rooms.   
He scowled at the figure hiding in the dark "What do you want thief?"   
A slick smile was barely visible under Nori's grey hood and a gloved hand held out a bouquet of snow drops, purple crocuses, a yellow tulip, and a few sunny daffodils "Give her these, Warrior."   
The stems were still cold as Dwalin gingerly took the flowers from the Spy and their light fragrance filled his nose.   
"I-Thank..." when he looked up from studying the blooms Nori had vanished as if made of smoke.    
  
  
Balin was pleased as punch with himself.   
From the moment Dwalin had stepped into the banquet hall with Eve on his arm, his brother's eyes had not left the little lass. Eve fairly glowed with some white and yellow flowers wreathing her head, she only had eyes for the bald warrior beside her. Kili and Fili had dropped by their table and while she laughed with the Princes she just as quickly turned back to talking with Dwalin.   
Thorin was beside him with Dis and the King seemed to be taking it all without a scowl or dark mood for once. The mood all around them was one of happiness and it made the older dwarf feel good to see everyone in such a fine mood.   
"I have never seen Dwalin so..so "Dis made a flapping motion with her hand as she tried to find the word.   
"Attentive?" Balin offered.  
"Smitten?" Thorin rumbled with.   
Dis laughed "Well both actually. Have you ever seen him actually take time for something that wasn't battle strategy or training related?"   
The males fell silent and Thorin's blue eyes grew wide as Balin's smile made his cheeks hurt.   
"Mahal's beard you're right **Namad**." Thorin breathed starring at his best friend with something new in his eyes.   
Balin smoothed his white beard over his red robed belly "Still plan to ask her to dance, laddie?"   
Dis' dark brows drew down in confusion "Why would he ask the halfling to dance when Dwalin is her escort?"   
Thorin blushed red as Balin informed the princess of her brother's feelings towards Eve and the agreement they came to beforehand.   
"Oh that's just ridiculous" Dis blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth, eyes watering with mirth as Thorin's face reached a deeper shade of crimson.  
A few cords from a lute echoed through the cavern and two pairs of eyes; a set of blue and a set of brown pinned the King to his seat. Thorin felt them stay with him as he rose from the dais and made his way over to where Dwalin and Eve were deep in conversation.    
  
  
Music filled the great hall as the musicians started warming up and all eyes turned towards the dance floor waiting for the Royal Family to start the fun. Dis was escorted by Fili and Kili found a pretty dwarrowdam to spin out on to the polished granite; whispers spread like ripples in a puddle as Thorin walked out on the floor with Eve.   
Balin had taught her the steps to the formal waltz and she never missed a beat as she and Thorin whirled across the floor never running into the others which was something Fili and Kili couldn't claim. The brothers got so caught up in trying to trip each other that their dance partners ditched them half way through to dance with each other leaving Fili and Kili to dance together; laughter rang out at the Crown Prince and Prince both trying to lead.   
The next song was faster and as everyone else flooded the dance floor Eve was quickly claimed and whirled away in a flash of green skirts. Thorin watched her dance away and while he missed her absence it wasn't long before his sister snagged him for a reel.   
"So how was your dance with Eve?" Dis smirked up at him "Did it answer any questions for you?"   
They spun away from each other and came back together with a clap of their hands before he could answer "Aye in a way it did Namad. There is no spark between us."   
Dis shook her head, black braids bouncing "There doesn't have to be a spark Nadad but there at least needs to be some warmth."   
He spun her around him and everyone stomped their feet "There wasn't any kind of warmth" he frowned "at least not romantic. Honestly it was a lot like dancing with you."   
The song ended and everyone applauded while bowing to their partners. The Princess' eyes flashed with mirth and her cheeks were flushed as they drifted to the edge of the dance floor for a drink.   
"Dancing with your sister is most definitely _not_ romantic."   
The band struck up a new slower song and the siblings watched as Dwalin led Eve out before tucking her close to his chest. The pair gazed up at each other as the soprano tones of the female vocalist wound around the room, a male baritone soon joined and soon only the courting and lovers were left on the square.   
  
 _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_  
 _Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_  
 _Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_  
 _Dance me to the end of love_  
 _Dance me to the end of love  
_  
 _Oh, let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_  
Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon  
Show me slowly what I only know the limits of  
Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_   
_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_   
_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_   
_Dance me to the end of love_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_   
_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_   
_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_   
_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_   
_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_   
_Dance me to the end of love_   
_Dance me to the end of love_   
_Dance me to the end of love_

The last strains of the song drifted away and Dis turned to Thorin "That, **Nadad** does not look like dancing with your sister."   
"No it is not."  
Dis looking questioningly at him "Are you upset?"   
Thorin shook his raven head "Not even a little."   
  
  
Eve felt as though she was in the clouds, the conversation, the dancing, it all felt like a dream. Dwalin was being so sweet and tender with her, it made her heart sing. But no sooner did the singing start then the tattooed dwarf melted into the crowd leaving her alone with a glass of wine.   
  
Dwalin was pretty sure he was going to beat to death whoever was interrupting his evening with his bare hands. One of Nori's underlings had slipped out of nowhere to whisper in his ear that the Spy Master needed him and Dwalin growled as he excused himself to follow the urchin. Eve had smiled up at him but it had wilted a little around the edges when he slipped into the masses.   
  
A nervous dwarf with a black eye and what looked like a broken arm sat in the interrogation room when he arrived. Nori was leaning in the corner cleaning his nails with one of his multiple throwing knives, face hidden in the shadows of his hood.   
"What was so **Mahal** damned important that you had to drag me away from my date this evening Thief?"   
The Spy jerked his head in the direction of the dwarf "Ask Drak what he and his cronies have been up to. Better yet ask him what they were planning on doing with a certain member of the Company."   
Dwalin crossed his arms carefully as he heard the material groan under the strain "Alright maggot speak."   
Damned if he knew what Nori had done before he got there but the dwarf fairly vomited up information everything from black market selling to the fact that a Man from Lake Town was willing to pay him a considerable amount of gold if Drak and his friends delivered the Halfling thief to him.   
Before common sense seized him along with Nori, Drak was sporting another black eye and a broken nose.   
"Get Ori in here to write down everything this spineless worm has to say and then silence him. Find this Man immediately and deal with him."   
Nori smiled wickedly "Your wish is my command, oh Captain of the Guard."   
  
Fili and Kili had done their best to distract Eve from how long Dwalin was gone but it was clear her spirits were waning as they spun her across the dance floor once more.   
"Cheer up Miss Boggins!" Kili grinned at her and Eve rolled her eyes in response. The dark haired Prince drooped a little at that and he led her into a quiet corner where Fili met them with mugs of chilled wine.   
She sat there in silence and sipped the drink, her eyes roaming the hall in hopes of catching sight of a dwarf that stood taller than the others with a tattooed scalp.   
"Eve, what is wrong?" Fili soft voice broke her surveillance and she ducked her head in embarrassment for being rude.   
"It's nothing."   
Kili tugged on a curl "No it's not. You are clearly upset. Was Dwalin too forward?"   
Eve snorted indelicately "No never. He was... perfect."   
The brothers shared a look "Then what is wrong?"   
She threw back the last of the wine and welcomed the burn in her belly before answering them "I just don't think he feels for me what I feel for him is all."   
The lads each took an arm "Come with us, Miss Boggins."   
  
  
Dwalin scanned the vast hall for the sight of blossoms in golden curls and felt his heart sink into his stomach when there was not a glimpse of gold anywhere.   
His brother and Thorin found him drinking his feelings at the bar where he still scanned for Eve every couple of minutes.   
 **"Nadadith** what in Aule's name are you doing?"   
He shot a look at Balin from the corner of his eyes as he drained the tankard "Drinking."   
Thorin groaned "Why are you drinking?"   
Dwalin shrugged his massive shoulders "Seemed like a good idea."   
He could see Thorin look all around them, blue eyes searching the faces that came close to them "Where is Eve?"   
A shrug was his answer again as he signaled for another pint.   
"What do you mean you don't know?" Balin sounded pained.   
"Came back from speaking to Nori and she was gone. Guess things weren't going as well as I thought."   
"Mahal's Bollocks" a feminine voice had them all spinning around to face the Princess who poked Dwalin right in his broad chest "You need to come with me."   
  
  
Eve felt so nervous she thought she might throw up.   
 _How did I ever let those two talk me into this!  
_ Her feet felt sweaty and her hands were cold, she could taste her pulse and it felt like she had run out of spit as she stood there waiting for something she was sure wasn't going to happen.   
Kili and Fili had sworn this would work, that they had it all planned and Dwalin would be there momentarily. That felt like ages ago and now she was surrounded by guttering candles with a bead in her hand that she couldn't read, waiting on a dwarf she was certain had no interest in her.   
It had seemed so romantic when the boys had first explained it all and she was shocked to learn that females could express the interest to court. In the Shire it was all up to the male to initiate things while the females sat on their hands and prayed to Yavanna.   
The Door Step was sheltered from most of the spring winds but there was a persistent little zephyr that would not quit trying to steal the blooms from her hair and chill her exposed shoulders.   
"I don't know what I was thinking listening to them. I should go" she whispered to herself "he doesn't love me like I love him." she reached up with a shaking hand to pull the wilting blooms from her hair.   
"I do."   
She felt his answer in her bones, the urge to face him fought with the urge to try and hide in plain sight. Plain site won and she hunched in on herself with a gasp.   
"Eve,  **sanâzyung** please look at me." he touched her chin with a warm finger.   
His eyes shone in the moonlight as he spoke softly "I know I'm not good with words but I do. I am in love with you Eve."   
  
Dwalin hadn't been sure where Dis had been leading him but slowly he recognized the back way to the Door Step and his heart began to race.   
"Dis what is going on? Why are you taking me to the Door Step?"   
"You'll see **Nadadith**."  
"I am older than you" he growled back to which she only laughed as they climbed the multitude of steps.   
He thought he was prepared for whatever surprise Dis had come up with but the Princes standing beside the Backdoor looking pleased made him pause with questions on his lips; Dis shook her head in disgust and shoved him through the stone door.   
 _"he doesn't love me like I love him..."  
Her soft voice flowed to him on the breeze and his heart stopped at the sadness it carried.   
"I do."   
  
_Even in the dark star light her eyes were so blue as she gazed up at him, the hope they held made his heart beat faster as he finally spoke the words he had been dying to for so long "I am in love with you Eve."   
"Truly?" she whispered for his ears alone, black lashes fluttering.   
"Truly" he whispered back before sealing his lips over hers in the softest kiss he had ever had.   
  
" _Come on **Amad** we just want to peek!_" a twin whine made them break away with a giggle.   
" _No this is a private moment!_ " Dis hissed in the darkness " _you lot leave them be as well."  
"You can't talk to me like that I'm the King!"   
_" _What do you care Dis? You won the bet anyways! Let us peek._ "   
  
He smiled down at Eve "Think we should give them something to see?"   
"I do" she smiled as she pulled him back down for a deeper kiss that caused a rousing round of whistles from the doorway. 

 

                                                                                                                                          _~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to The High Kings, Larkin Poe and The Civil Wars. Can't resist good music to help set the tone for a good story :)
> 
> Translation...  
> bâheluh~ my friend of all friends.   
> sanâzyung~ perfect (pure/true) love
> 
> Flower meaning  
> Snow Drops~ Hope  
> Yellow Tulips~ Sunshine in your smile, Perfect Love  
> Crocus~ Gladness, Glee  
> Daffodil~ New Beginnings


End file.
